jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Cybertruck
Not to be confused with the Tesla Roadster or Tesla Model3. Overview The 'Cybertruck '''is an electric pickup truck in ''Jailbreak. It was initially confirmed to be coming in the future by a Twitter reply by Badimo, just before the 2019 Winter Update. A month later, images of the vehicle were leaked by Badimo for the 2020 January Update. The Cybertruck spawns at the City Gun Store parking lot and costs $75,000 in-game cash. It can hold up to six players; four in the cab and two in the bed. The vehicle is good for those who play with many friends due to the vehicle's high seating capacity. As of January 5, 2020, the Cybertruck has a faster top speed than the Model3. Performance Note that all data and information are from tests with vehicles using maximum upgrades. The Cybertruck could be considered to be one of the fastest vehicles in Jailbreak. The speed at upgraded makes a huge difference between the default speed of the Cybertruck. However, the upgraded speed of a Cybertruck is about as fast as the Mclaren and Ferrari considering that they're more expensive. Speed Overall, the Cybertruck has a way better top speed in upgraded than the Model3 considering that its 5 times more expensive. The Cybertruck can outrun any vehicle within its price-range such as the Ambulance and Porsche. It also beats the Raptor which is 2 times the price of the Cybertruck in top speed. The vehicle can be on par with the Ferrari and Mclaren in top-speed. The only disadvantage for this car though is its slow reverse speed which is pretty much like the Model3 and Roadster since it is an electric pickup truck. Ability The driving abilities are pretty much like any electric car in Jailbreak. At any speed, it can handle the turns with ease. Braking, for instance, no matter what speed the Cybertruck goes, it can stop instantly. The off-roading ability of this vehicle is pretty good too when driving on the Desert/Dunes. Gallery CybertruckFront.png|''The front of the Cybertruck.'' Cybertruck4.png|''The Cybertruck with its headlights on.'' CybertruckRear.png|''The rear of the Cybertruck.'' CybertruckLeft.png|''The left side of the Cybertruck.'' CybertruckRight.png|''The right side of the Cybertruck.'' CybertruckTop.png|''The top of the Cybertruck.'' cybertruck rear teaser.png|''The first teaser image for the Cybertruck.'' ENN1J3HVAAAGByc.jpg|''The second teaser image for the Cybertruck.'' Trivia * This is based on the 2019 Tesla Cybertruck concept vehicle. * The Cybertruck is the fifth truck-type vehicle to be added into the game, after the Raptor, the Firetruck, the Monster Truck, and the Pickup. * The Cybertruck is the third Tesla to be added into the game, after the Roadster and the Model3. * This vehicle was first confirmed to be coming to Jailbreak ''a month before the January update and its leaks, in a Twitter reply by Badimo. It states "Soon!" in response to a fan that requested the Cybertruck. * The first Twitter leak for this vehicle was deleted shortly after it was posted. This was due to cropping problems, as explained in a separate tweet by asimo3089. * Shortly after the unveiling of the real Cybertruck, the ''Jailbreak ''fanbase began massively requesting the vehicle be added into the game. About a month later, the popular suggestion became a reality. * asimo3089 said the Cybertruck will not cost any Robux but in-game cash. This is assumed to have been influenced by the fact that Mad City's Cybertruck (which was released a few weeks earlier) was only available for Robux instead of in-game cash. ** In addition to cost, he also said that it would quite affordable, similarly to how the real-life version is. * The default license plate of the Cybertruck says "MUSKY", which is a direct reference to Elon Musk, the CEO of Tesla, Inc. * This has the second highest seating capacity vehicle in the game, tied with the Monster Truck and the Raptor, and behind the BlackHawk. * Just like other electic vehicles in ''Jailbreak, the Cybertruck will sometimes start spinning after colliding with objects at high speed. However, it tends to settle down after a short time,and rarely flings out of the map. * When the update came out, the description stated that the Cybertruck would cost 80k cash. However, the actual price of the vehicle is 75k cash. ** This is because the price of the Cybertruck was adjusted when the update was being tested. * The Cybertruck spawns with blue headlight color by default. This trait is unique to this vehicle. *The windows of the truck are somewhat reflective. This trait is shared with the Roadster and the Ambulance. *There is currently a bug that causes the siren to be placed inside of the vehicle. This allows police officers to go undercover, driving the Cybertruck as an unmarked police car. Category:Vehicles Category:Off-Road Category:Trucks Category:Tesla